second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Drackovich
Overview A man born in trying circumstances, Michael Drackovich is a man of often unscrupulous opinion, being the son of a convicted traitor of The Commonwealth and partly being raised by the said traitor, has left an immediate bad taste in the mouths of many as they learn his family name. Michael does not let this hold himself back and if anything has embraced it. Even through his trying times at the Acadamy, he kept his head held high and surpassed all those around him who shot him down and graduated top of his class with a prestigious posting aboard one of the first Poniatowski-class Battleships. He eagerly awaited his fate as he went to reclaim his stained legacy. Childhood Michael's childhood was a trying one, he was born in the midst of his fathers separatist movement and suffered the repercussions. At first, his mother attempted to keep his family name a secret for his own safety. But from a young age, Michael learned to take pride in his name no matter what. Plus the constant surveillance on him that was spotted every now and then helped people to connect the dots. This led to Michael having to be moved from school to school for much of his early life, leaving him lonely and unconnected from people, having to leave any of the very few friends he made every year or two. But when Michael reached the age of 10 he was moved to a private school in one of New Warsaw's more rich districts. Here he stayed the next five years of his life, constantly facing abuse from his fellow students and even some of the instructors. He would constantly come home with cuts, scrapes, and bruises to the point on the rare days he didn't arrive home with them his mother was surprised. But Michael never let these hold him down and channeled the abuse he faced into his drive to improve himself, and show that he was not some "sorry son of a traitor" as many came to call him. The First Incident On one rather grueling day at one of the many schools Michael attended, upon The Commonwealth's National Holiday "Day of New Begining", there was a celebration on the school grounds that most of the families attended. These events were always full of patriotic fervor, such would always lead to Michael being punished for his father's mistake so he would never attend. But this year he felt the same feeling and snuck out of the house to attend. He arrived and mingled about the crowds, enjoying in the merriment, these celebrations drew in many who did not go to the school so he was not noticed immediately. But eventually, in one of the back corners, he bumped into a group of 4th years who were one of the main groups that abused Michael. They saw him, surrounded him, threw insults at him, then fists and feet. Though this time was different, though his father was not around that often, whenever he was he would school Michael in many things he learned, one of which how to fight. At first, he was loosing, but then with a couple of swift hits to the genitals of a couple of the assaulters. Soon they were all on the ground with bloody faces and broken arms as a couple of Marshals that were there for security rounded the corner, Michael fled and scrambled over a fence and rushed his way home. The Gift Emerges On one fateful night a little after Michael's 13th birthday, his Mother was working a late night shift and left him with the babysitter/maid that his mother employed, Michael was very fond of the woman, felt her as something of a second mother. The night was normal and Michael had gone ahead to his room to get some sleep when a loud crash came from the living room followed by the scream of the maid. Michael rushed down to the living room to see a few men ransacking their house with a couple around the maid, striking and interrogating her. Michael rushes down the steps yelling at them to stop when one grabs Michael by the arm and knocking him out. Eventually, Michael regained consciousness in an alleyway in the city, the maid was pressed against one of the alley walls, clothes were torn and crying profusely. Michael tried to rush to her but was struck by a pistol and knocked down. The maid was dragged over and the pistol pressed to her head, the men threatened to shoot her. The men made comments of "Who's gonna care if we shoot someone related to a traitor?" and "You're gonna be a message to your traitor of a father". The man with the pistol struck the woman one more time, a tooth was knocked out and her nose began to bleed, Michael gave one, echoing scream, as his body lit up with markings becoming visible and a tendril of energy piercing and disemboweling the man, but the man pulled the trigger due to the hit, the woman's brains exploded and landed over Michael, there was a short pause before Michael lit up again and assaulted the remaining men. Later Marshall's would arrive to see the scene of obliterated and desecrated corpses, and Michael, covered in blood, holding on to the corpse of his now deceased babysitter. Royland was able to deflect away any involvement of his son. The Academy Michael was accepted to the New Warsaw Naval Academy and began his trials at age 16, there he would spend the next four years being beat, berated and talked down to, but also improving, defeating and building a new legacy for his desecrated name. At the start his fellow Decker cadets did not care for him and often were outright hostile, the instructors would often press him the hardest, but after the first year, Michael showed that he was much more than what they made him out to be. Michael soon was top of his class and stayed there, he had many on his tail but none could catch up, during PT he outperformed all, whoever he went up against during the many simulated wargames they had suffered, at best, hard-fought defeats, his knowledge of everything a captain needed to know surpassed some of the instructors themselves. Michael ended up catching the eye of the Academy Commandant, who took Michael under his wing and led him to even greater heights, this all culminated into Michael's graduation. Upon graduation, Michael was given a commission and command aboard one of the first battleships of the Commonwealth and several other Academy honors. Naval Service After the final Celebrations on June 12th, 2197, Michael Drackovich began his Naval career as Captain of the second Battleship of The Commonwealth, the CSV Legacy (Although due to some minor issues that were not spotted until much later the ship showed up on IFV's as CSV Kyohu). The first action Michael took part in was the preliminary bombardment of the Yaanari planet Thrus-Sanguur to prepare for the upcoming invasion by the Army of the Commonwealth. Trial By Fire Michael's first combat occurred on February 15th, 2299 when Task Force Manticore was sent back to Thrus-Sanguur to relive the Commonwealth Forces being bombarded by the Yaanari Fleet Gror'cash Star Hunters. Michael went into the battle heavily optimistic, perhaps even a bit naive. Michael played countless simulations of battles, he even took losses in those, but this was real, something that messed with Michael, especially when the destroyer CSV Ruby detonated right off his port side with all hands. This was Michael's awakening to war, to the true frailty of life, to the motivation to protect all he could. Wraith Nightmare This fight was soon followed by the combat against the "Spectral Wraith", a fight that resulted in the destruction of 25 ships, a fight that was only won thanks to the help of an outsider, a fight, that brought back memories he has long tried to suppress. A Day That Will Live in Infamy Just like everywhere else in The Commonwealth, the day of the massive Psionic attack by the Zrachon on March 7th, 2305. With Michael's latent Psionic abilities he was also targeted in the attack, but somehow he was able to hold out against it. But any who were attacked somehow knew all who should have swayed, when one of his Marines came into his quarters, covered in blood, soon realized that Michael was not turned, then attacked. Michael took a couple of good hits but was lucky enough to survive, he soon fought his way to the bridge, killing a couple more mutineers before coming to the Marine guard at the door of the bridge. He got a status report from the fleet and went to cleansing the ship. There were a few pockets who were not hidden for long as they pressed hard to make it to the bridge, they didn't last but a little under an hour.